Beginning The Long Road
by RunningWildAndFree
Summary: Katelya Rae Cousland always has dreamed of being a Grey Warden, but didn't get the way she wanted to get recurited. When she finds out her childhood friend, Alistair is there, will say it's really her? Or will she fake the person?
1. Introduction

Beginning The Long Road: Chapter 1: Introduction

_Five years earlier_

"Katelya Rae! Where are you?" My best friend, Alistair shouted. _Psh, as if I'll tell you. _"Okay, seriously Kat, tell me."  
"Fine, I'm up here!" I yelled from the top of the tree I was perched in. His eyes widened once he saw me.  
"Kaattt!" He whined. "You know I can't climb trees!"  
"Tough luck, Alistair." I said and winked.  
"Kat, get your butt down here!" He shouted.

"Sorry, lover boy! No chance."  
"But you're my friend!"  
"What if I'm not anymore. Tell me that!" He gasped and grabbed his heart. I smirked playfully.  
"Katelya, you wound me!"  
"I know I do, that's my job, lover boy!" ... Did I mention I call Alistair, Lover Boy, and he calls me Kat? Well, we do that. But it looks like he forgotten that I call him that.

"Lover Boy? When did that get decided?"  
"Five seconds ago. We made it up last year." I rolled my eyes and him and jumped down. His eyes widened when he saw me land perfectly. He widens his eyes a lot...  
"How did you..."  
"Lover boy, I live with Fergus. He tought me a lot of stuff."

"Figures. So now we're done with the game, 'Torture Alistair By Hiding In A Tree,' what now?"  
"Well, dad is probably getting me to go back to Highever in about ten or fifteen minutes, since we spent like, a half an hour of me torturing you. So, I honestly don't know."  
"Well, why don't we go see what your brother and his friend are doing."  
"Okay, sounds good." We both walked to the other side of the castle. Well, more like I ran and he walked.

But, unfortunately, I ran into Anora.  
"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at me.  
"Shove off, Anora. Even though I'm thirteen and you're fourteen, I'm pretty sure you know I could kick your bloody arse."  
"I'd like to see you try." She smirked, flipped her hair, and walked away.  
"Maker, I'd _love _to shove her under the carriage right now."  
"Hello Kat!" Fergus said.

"Ello Fergus!"  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Well, waiting for Alistair to get his lazy bum over here. I ran into Anora."  
"Well? What did you say to her?"  
"As I quote, 'Shove off, Anora. Even though I'm thirteen and you're fourteen, I'm pretty sure you know I could kick your bloody arse.'"

He shook his head.  
"Typical Katelya right here for you." I gaped and smacked his arm.  
"I am deeply hurt and offended!"  
"Well it's true, sis. No wonder you're the spitfire of the family."  
"I'm also the funny one!" My face spread into a giant grin.

"Sorry, that's spot is taken, by... oh who is it? Oh yeah, me." I scoffed.  
"As if! Well, maybe in your dreams, but nowhere else." Silence. Just then, Alistair came into view.  
"Maker's Breath, Kat! Slow down! Oh, hello Fergus."  
"Hello Alistair. So what has Katelya been doing here?"  
"Not now! Well, you two do whatever boys do to catch up, I'll go find Allison."  
"She's with her parents!" Fergus called.

Great, I have to walk all the bloody way to the front of the castle. That's a long way! Redcliffe is big. The lively music got louder and louder. Is the door open? Wait a minute. _If I go back to the castle, Anora will most likely be there. But if I choose not to, I won't get to see Allison. Eh, I'll take my chances. _  
"Kat! I haven't seen you in forever!" Allison shouted.  
"Allison! It's so great to see you again! I missed you cousin!"  
"I missed you too!" She pulled away from the hug. "So what's going up between you and Alistair?"

"Nothing, Allie! You've asked me that question since I was ten! Ten!"  
"It was worth a shot. Kat, you know you like him."  
"I know, Allison. I'm afraid of getting heartbroken! Plus, he wouldn't like me back. He's really attractive, and I'm just plain old me. Katelya Rae, with the red hair. Katelya Rae Cousland, who has nothing special about her."  
"Stop it. That's not true." _Yes it is, he's the heir to the dang throne. __He could get anyone he wants. _Yes, I know about it. He told me last year.

"Stop being a baby! You two are like, perfect together. You're the spitfire, and he's the calm one."  
"Why is everyone calling me a spitfire!" I whined.  
"Maybe, Love, consider the possibilities of you being crazy."  
"Not as crazy as everyone thinks."  
"Face the facts, Love."

*Alistair's Point Of View.*

"Face the facts, Love." Yup, Fergus and I have been listening to their conversation the whole time. Does Katelya really like me? She's beautiful, but she thinks so low of herself. I would do anything to have her. If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve her. She's free-spirited.

Katelya Rae Cousland is perfect, but she doesn't see it in herself. She insecure. If only I could find out why...

*Katelya's Point Of View*

"Allie, please stop concidering the facts that I might be crazy."  
"No can do, I'm deep into research."  
"Psh, yeah. In being a crazy person herself."  
"THERE IT IS!" She shouted.  
"There's what?" "The spitfire inside your soul!"

"Creep."  
"It's not being a creep when you're just pointing out the facts."  
"Yeah yeah, I might need to head back to Highever now. Mum is still waiting."  
"Okay Kat, be safe!" She hugged me and ran off.  
"There you are, Pup! We need to get back to Highever!"  
"Okay dad! Let me say bye to Alistair!"

I turned the corner to see Alistair and Fergus talking.  
"Fergus, we have to go. I'll see you later, Lover Boy."  
"Bye Kat." He hugged me really tight.  
"Alistair... need... air."  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"It's fine."

Fergus and I raced to see who was faster. And of course, Fergus...'s sister won.  
"Oh Kat, say bye to Allison!"  
"Did."  
"Okay, let's go then." I waved bye to everyone, and once the catsle was out of sight, I lied down and let the sound of the wind drift me to sleep.

* * *

_Change, change your life, take it all  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
(Become what you've always known)  
-Little Mix, Change Your Life_


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming A Grey Warden?

Chapter 2: Becoming A Grey Warden?  
_Current Time_

A lot has happened in a matter of years. One time I was standing in the hallway of Highever Castle, and now I'm walking the busy path of Ostagar. Let me explain. My name is Katelya Rae Cousland. I still have the red hair and crazy stuff like that. When Fergus, my older brother, left for Ostagar, the castle was attacked by Arl Howe. Now I hate him more than ever. He killed my Mum, he killed my Dad, and he even killed poor Oriana. The only one I managed to save was Oren.

Escaping was grueling. There were so many guards. Highever is lost. Howe is probably burning it down by now. Running was one of the many things that helped me escape. I haven't had contact with my childhood friend in over six years. He last wrote last at the age of thirteen. His name was Alistair, but I don't think I'll be able to find him ever again. I mean, come on! Eamon sent him to the Chantry, for the Maker's Sake!

Back on track... I'm eighteen years old, turning twenty soon. Duncan made me a Grey Warden because we had like no time to go. Don't get me wrong. I've always wanted to be a Grey Warden. But I wish I actually got to show him how good I was. And not just because my family's castle is under attack.

The paths in Ostagar were packed! I bumped into a LOT of people. I was supposed to find this 'Alistair' character. He has the same name as... _Focus Katelya! _Someone bumped into me at the same time. "Oh dear Maker, I'm SO sorry!" He rubbed his head.  
"It's okay. What about you though? Are you alright?"

"I think so, oh I'm the new recruit, Sierra."  
"So that's the name! Duncan mentioned you. Never by name though."  
"Well are you just going to leave me here in suspense, or are you going to tell me your name?" He chuckled.  
"Sassy, I see. Well, I'm Alistair. A junior member of the order. Say, you look familiar."

"What?"  
"What's your surname name?"  
"Blue. Like the color."  
"Middle name?"

"Pushy, anyway, my middle name is Rae." _I suck at thinking too fast..._

* * *

*Alistair's Point Of View*

Sierra Rae Blue... there's something not right. She has the same middle name as her. Katelya... I wonder how she's doing. "Well, I uh... better get going." She said, turned on her heel, and walked off.  
"Wait!" I called after her.

"Something that you need?" She asked."Now... I know we just met literally seconds ago, but I need your advise." I paused for a bit, studying her face.  
"Well, I really can't help unless you tell me."

"I really like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her."  
"It honestly depends on their personality. What's she like?"  
"Intelligent, care free, caring, and loving."  
"What does she look like?"

"Really red hair, emerald-green eyes, really fit, and just basically breathtaking."  
"Name?"  
"Katelya Cousland."

* * *

*Katelya's Point Of View*

What.

* * *

*Alistair's Point Of View*

"I know her..." She said. "She's my cousin." I perked up immediately.  
"Really? You must be Allison's sister then!"  
"I am, actually. I just never really wanted to go down to Redcliffe. That's half the reason that she wasn't there until like midday. I was tto stubborn to go with."

"Allison did mention that she looked a lot like Kat."  
"Did she? Wow, Allison."  
"Why blame it on her? She was right, after all." She shrugged.

"So... about Katelya. Why her? She's wrote to me many times saying she doesn't think she's good enough. So, I asked that question for her."  
"Many reasons basically. I love her smile, her laugh, the way her red curly hair bounces, her eyes, her body, her-"  
"I think that's enough to tell her."

"NO! You can't tell Kat."  
"You're right. She's on the move! Oh well, I'll find her one way or another."  
"Okay... good luck with that." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Alistair, she's probably staying with Allison right now."  
"Well, please just don't tell Kat. I want it to be special when I tell her. That is... if I ever see her again."  
"Cheer up, Alistair. You'll see her soon again." _Will I really? Sierra might be able to reach her. _I still think that Katelya is pretending to be Sierra. She was good at lying.

"Really?" "Yeah. Kat is basically my sister. She helps me with everything. And if Katelya is happy, then I'm happy."  
"Thanks Sierra. You're a really great friend." She gave me a weak smile.  
"That's what I'm here for. Well, I better get going."

"Oh... see you later then."  
"Bye lover boy." She winked and walked off. Now, I'm certain that's Kat. _Stop it, Alistair! Sierra is Katelya's cousin. Katelya mentioned having a cousin named Sierra. Now just carry on and hope she gets a hold of her._

_*Flashback*_

_"Kat, you have to know that I really like you. A lot."  
"Alistair, that's not true. I'm not anything special. I'm just Katelya Rae."  
"You've got to stop being so harsh on yourself." Her eyes filled with anger._

_"Stop trying to persuade me!" She yelled, her dagger in her hand, swinging it around furiously. "There is nothing special about me. I turn down every damned suitor. I turned down the same guy three times! And I'm thirteen for the Maker's Sake. I'll repeat this once. And only one. There is nothing, _nothing _special about me. And nothing is going to change the fact that I'm imperfect! Now just leave me alone!" She threw the dagger right into the tree._

_*Flashback Over*_

That was the last time I ever saw her. The day before I was shipped off to the Chantry. Running was her favorite thing to do. And that's what she did. Katelya ran until no one could see her. Nobody went after her. That was the sad part. Nobody went to go check on her, see if she was okay. Katelya was slowly breaking.

Nobody could see it. She smiles right through the pain. "Alistair?" Daveth said.  
"What do you want, Daveth?" I snapped.

"You're still thinking about Katelya. About how you fancy her so much."  
"I am. The new recruit, Sierra, looks like her. Every detail is the same."  
"Mate, I think you're seeing things."

"I might be. But I know that Katelya is out there somewhere. And I'm going to find her. One way, or another."

_Author's Note: This is the next chapter! Like the new cover pic? Haha, it took me more than fifteen minutes to make. It was two in the morning, give me a break. My new Pen Name is going to be _"RunningWildAndFree." _If you're wondering, yes I do have a Quotev account! So yeah. Bye Love! :) -RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

_Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind? I'm so sorry, I'm so confused Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away When, when I should have kissed you_

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

_ -I Should Have Kissed You, One Direction_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: The Joining

Chapter 3 {Part 1}: The Joining  
*Katelya's Point Of View.*

I can't believe Alistair actually likes me. After all these years. I regret many things right now. Being _really _harsh on him before he left. Lying to him right now. See? My life is a screw up. That's why Alistair said for me to stop thinking negative of myself. He's going to find out that I'm Katelya sooner or later. But I choose later.

I'll tell him when the time is right. I'm really good at persuading people, seduction is the main key I use. Oriana tought me that. Speaking of the Cousland family...

"Auntie! When are we going to get some food?" I laughed.  
"Soon, Oren. I swear. Sometimes you're like your own father."  
"Where is papa? Isn't he supposed to be here?" My smile faltered.

"He's out scouting the Wilds. He's not supposed to be back until the battle is over."  
"Well I want him to come back. What about mum? Is she gonna be coming?"  
"She's sleeping."  
"For how long." A tear rolled down his and my cheek.

"Forever." I let it all out on my nephew's shoulder. I've been strong for way too long. So has Oren. I have nothing, nothing to remember my family by. Nothing of my Mum's. Or of my Dad's. Life is like a long road. You have to take it and go along with it.

"I miss everyone, Auntie. I want things to go back to normal. Sitting in Highever."  
"I want that too, Oren, but nothing is going to change that." He nodded.  
"Can we go some where?" I sighed.

"That's actually not up to me. You remember the Grey Warden, Duncan, right?"  
"Yeah! He's really nice."  
"Go ask him if we can. I might have to do some things for the Grey Wardens today." He ran off into the direction Duncan was in.

"Sierra!" Alistair called.  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
"These are the new recruits, Ser Jory and Daveth." _Oh sod, Jory's from Highever. I've seen him there before. He's protected me when I went into the town. _

"Nice to meet you all."  
"As Alistair said, I'm Ser Jory. I can't help but notice you look like Lady Cousland."  
"I've heard that one many times. No, I'm her cousin, Sierra."  
"Right! You're Allison Blue's sister."

"Correct! I got recruited when I was at the archery range."  
"Anyways... I'm Daveth. And you _do _look like Lady Cousland."  
"Allison said so. Doesn't Duncan need something?"  
"Oh yeah! Come on, Sierra." Everyone else went ahead, except for Daveth.

"You're Katelya Rae Cousland, aren't you?" I sighed.  
"Yes, I am. I just don't want anyone to treat me differently because I'm a noble. So I used my actual cousin's name, Sierra Blue."  
"You can't just keep this away from him forever. Jory almost blew your cover."

"Oh really? I didn't notice." My voice dripping of sarcasm.  
"No need to be sarcastic, Lady Cousland."  
"There's also no need for that formal stuff. Just call me Kat when he's not around."  
"Okay. What can I call you when you're Sierra?"  
"Sierra."

"Well that's no fun."  
"Deal with it."  
"You're rude."  
"I know."

"Not to interrupt anything, but we're here." Alistair cut in. I smiled.  
"Thanks Alistair. You're so sweet." A blush erupted in his cheeks.  
"Thanks, Sierra."  
"No problem." I winked and turned to Duncan.

"Um... Sierra? Alistair's as red as a rose. What did you do to him? Sexually..." Daveth lowered his voice. "turn him on?" I gasped. My eyes wide and mouth wide open.  
"I did nothing of the sort!"

"If you say so..." He trailed off.  
"You have a very naughty mind."  
"Was born with it."

"... and collect the documents from the archives. Alistair, I'm putting you in charge of getting them. Sierra, do you know what you have to do?" Duncan asked me.  
"Yes Duncan!" I chirped. He looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged it off.

"Okay, you guys are dismissed. Sierra, your hound and nephew will remain here, at Ostagar. We shall see you again at night. Or sooner. Oh, and you guys have a day off tomorrow."

"Thank you, Duncan. May the Maker watch over you." I said in all seriousness.  
"And you too." He replied back. I smiled and turned on my heel.  
"You seem very... formal." Alistair said, directing it towards me.

"Cousin to Katelya!" I pinched his cheeks and turned to Jory. "Due to me not paying attention, besides the archive, what do we have to do?"  
"Um... retrieve three darkspawn blood viles." My face dropped.  
"Never thought I'd have to see the damned creatures again." Alistair perked up.

"When have you seen them?" He asked. _What? Oh yeah... it was the both of us that encountered them at age twelve.  
_"About six years ago."  
"And how old are you?"  
"Find out... Lover Boy." I winked and ran up ahead to the gates.

"Hail! I heard you all have busniess in the Wilds, go on ahead. But be _careful. _The Wilds are mighty dangerous right now, especailly with the battle in two days." He opened the gate and all of us stepped out.

"Thank you." I smiled while he close the gate. "Great. Now time to kill the darkspawn."  
"The beasts aren't so bad... once they're dead." I shook my head at Alistair's sarcasm. I started to sing the song I wrote to calm me down.

"_Change, change your life, take it all,_  
_We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all,_  
_Change, change your life, take it all,_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_."

"Woah! You sing?" Jory asked me when I finished the first verse.  
"Urm... yeah." I blushed slightly, looking down.  
"I've heard that song." Alistair said. "I can't remember where."

_Thank the Maker for that one.  
_"Anyways, we should get the darkspawn blood and get this bloody thing DONE."  
"I agree. Let us get done as fast as possible."

We all walked forward and pressed forward for at least five minutes. A darkspawn came out and tackled Alistair to the ground. Out of habit, I grabbed my dagger and threw at him, right in the head. Alistair looked at me with a surpirsed expression.

"How did you do that?"

_Author's Note: I did my best for now. I fractured my thumb and it's actually really hard to type. So I split it into two parts. Oh, and if you doin't want to picuter Katelya animated, I have her played as Jesy Nelson from Little Mix. In the link below, she's the girl with the curly red hair and has a jersey on._

_ watch?v=ma-7dTArDtQ_

* * *

_You called, I missed it_  
_You called, I missed it,_  
_You called, and I missed it,_  
_Never get back in, tired of listenin'_

_Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through_  
_Why don't you leave your name and your number?_  
_I will get back to you  
-Little Mix, How Ya Doin'?_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: The Joining

Chapter 3 {Part 2}: The Joining  
*Katelya's Point Of View.*

_"_How did you do that?" Alistair asked. I shrugged, pulling the dagger out of the darkspawn's head. The wind blew on my red hair as I walked up the hill to fill my vial.  
"Natural instinct, I guess. I'm not entirely sure." I replied, putting on the cap. I spun around and Jory and Daveth were staring at me like idiots. Daveth shook his head and walked up the hill half way to fill it up from the other darkspawn. I ran my hand through my hair and went up to Alistair, grinning for no reason.

"Why are you so... so smiley?" He asked me.  
"No appearent reason. Why, can't I just smile for no reason at all without getting questioned?" Alistair smiled and shook his head while Daveth called me over to the other side of the hill. Daveth motioned with his hands and I came over as cautiously as I could. The view caught me off guard.

Darkspawn were everywhere... the Hurlock Alpha was pacing around, as if knowing that someone was coming. The Genlocks are looking around, playing the line of defense, Hurlocks taking offence. This was going to be difficult, no doubt about that.  
"Maker's Breath!" I mumbled under my breath. "Quick Daveth, let me use your bow." He handed it to me and I locked in an arrow.

I pulled the string back slightly, careful not to make too much noise. I pulled it back all the way and released the arrow. The arrow hit the Alpha in the head, and fell to the ground right away. I set the bow on the ground and aimed my throwing dagger at the Emissary. As the dagger left my hand, Alistair pushed me out of the way, making me miss and narrowly dodging the arrow shot at me. My eyes widened and my feet leaped up from the ground as I slashed the Genlock's throat.

They all just looked at me.  
"Well? You guys going to help fight? Or will you just be a baby and sit there?" I asked, stabbing a Hurlock from behind and flipping it over my shoulder. Daveth shot an arrow at the Hurlock and I smiled greatfully. My dagger was lodged in a tree, and a Genlock grabbed it and tried to throw it at my shoulder. I dodged it, but barely. 'It' tried to grab it, but I stepped on its foot. I slashed his arm and Alistair chopped off its head.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. He shrugged and nodded his head to the left. I rolled my eyes and sprinted to the left. Jory was behind me, trailing behind me on purpose. Daveth shot the last one before I could even get to it. I sighed and put my daggers back in the sheaths.  
"Set up camp, for the night." I said out of breath. Alistair nodded and grabbed my pack. I tried to help, but he protested.  
"Sierra, you've worked too hard today. Let _me _help at least." I sighed and waved him off.

"Sierra? You okay? You look sort of... tired." Jory said.  
"Yeah, perfectly fine." I said, my voice betraying me at the end.  
"Seriously, Sierra, go to sleep for the night. Alistair and I will go ahead and retrieve the scrolls. You and Daveth can stay here." He replied, my eyes drooping along the way.

"Thanks, Jory." Alistair stood up and went ahead with Jory. The tent was set up and I climbed in. I pulled my curly hair back into a ponytail as I fell asleep on the bed roll.

"Sierra, wake up. We have the scrolls, we can go back to Ostagar." Alistair said, peeking his head in the tent.  
"Thanks Alistair. I'll be out in a second." He left the tent and I looked down at my locket. Mum and Father, both dead. I miss them so much. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Damn it, Katelya. Don't cry." I said, wiping away the tears.

* * *

*Alistair's Point Of View*  
"Damn it, Katelya. Don't cry." 'Sierra' said inside the tent. _I knew she was Katelya. Right from the beginning. Why would she lie? _I thought to myself. She came out of the tent, a smile plastered on her face. I headed back to Ostagar, running quite fast actually. I was almost there, until Katelya caught up to me and smashed the gate doors closed.  
"What's your problem?" She asked, curious.

"My problem is that you're not telling your true identy. I know your Katelya Cousland yourself. You don't need to fake it anymore." I snapped, hurt hinting in my voice also. She sighed and shook her head. She opened the gates and slammed them shut.  
"Alistair, you didn't need to be so hard to her. You don't know what happened to her and her family, do you?" Daveth asked. I shook my head, I really didn't know what happened.

"Alistair, Lady Cousland's parents and sister-in-law died." Jory stated, looking down. "Only Oren Cousland survived the attack on Highever." He finished sadly.  
"Yeah, Alistair. Maybe you could have asked her _why_ she had the fake identy. But in the mean time, lets get this 'Joining' over with. It's starting to give me the chills. We opened the gate as I thought about the Cousland family. If only I knew. Katelya was talking to Duncan, his eyes shifting over to mine, slightly filling with dissapointment when he saw me. I don't blame hime. I was kinda mad at myself also.

"Oh look, they're back. Excuse me, Duncan." She said.  
"Okay, Katelya. The Joining will be in an hour or so. May the Maker be with you." Duncan said. Katelya turned around and spoke again,  
"May the Maker be with you too, Duncan." She ran off into a tent set up in the Grey Warden area. Duncan glanced at the three of us.  
"What did you three do to Katelya? She was nearly in tears when she came through the gates."

"Maybe Alistair here would like to explain. Go on." Daveth said. I sighed and explained to him how I found out she was Katelya, snapping at her, and her finally coming back to Ostagar.  
"SO, basically you guys left her at some make-shift camp?" He asked.  
"Give her a break, Duncan. She's literally been killing all the darkspwn since she wedged the dagger in the creature's head."

"I'll allow that. But be easy with her emotions. You do know the only one she could save out of her family was Oren Cousland, right?"  
"Yeah, Ser Jory over here told me about that."  
"Oh, then you know it was Arl Howe who attacked Castle Cousland."  
"Wait, what?" I asked, looking at Daveth and Jory. They looked at each other nervously.

"I suppose you haven't heard that part. Anyways, Katelya gave me the viles. I premuse you have the scrolls?" He asked me.  
"Um... yeah. They're right here." I handed the scolls to Duncan as he examined it.  
"The seals have seemed to wore off, what happened to it?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the scrolls in his. _Shoot, forgot to ask that witch woman what happened to the scrolls. _

"I don't know honestly. She never told us." I shrugged.  
"She?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at the three of us.  
"I told you, Duncan. I have no idea. Even Jory and Daveth have no clue what happened." They nodde. The sound of a lute playing came from Kat's tent. We all looked at each other and slowly made our way over.

Words were muffled, but as we came closer her angelic voice was now clear. Daveth, Jory, Duncan and I listened to her singing, which sound like she was pouring all of her emotions out of.

"I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer.

But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer.

Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why.

I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible." She sang while strumming the lute. We all clapped and she turned around, stunned to see us all.

* * *

*Katelya's Point Of View*  
"I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible." I finshed signing and wrote that down in my book. I wasn't expecting to hear clapping behind me, but I did. I turned around, and was shocked to see Jory, Daveth, Duncan, and Alistair in front of my tent.

"Um, how long have you guys been listening to that?" I asked, blushing madly.  
"Since the line, 'I've tried to ask myself.' You're really good, Kat." Alistair said, looking in my eyes.  
"Thanks, well, better get ready for the Joining. Now out!" I lightly shoved Alistair out. He looked at me confused. I smiled, winked, and closed the flap to the tent. I smiled for longest time ever until I reached the place where the Joining was supposed to be.

"Don't be a baby, Ser Knight. If I had to die just to help save the Bight, I would in a heartbeat." Daveth said. Alistair was watching them with amusement. I was just plain confused.  
"What's going on?" I asked to Alistair, cocking my head slightly to the left. He shrugged and continued watching them.

"I'll tell you what's going on over here. Ser Knight is scared ever since Duncan told him what happenes if you don't make the Ritual." I still was confused. "Oh yeah, you weren't here. Haha, well you see, you sorta die if you don't make it."  
"Wow, that's a big price to pay." Alistair gave me a worried glance. "But it's a price I'm also willing to pay."

"Here you all are. We are now ready to begin the Joining." Duncan said. "Now, as you all know, Grey Wardens have a big price to pay. The reason you all are here is because you were strong enough to fufil the duties of a Grey Warden. Only few words are prior to the Joining. Alistair, if you would?" Alistair bowed his head down.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you." He said. He looked up and glanced at Daveth. I think he's going first.  
"Daveth, please step forward." Duncan said, grabbing a hold of the big, silver cup. He stepped up to Duncan and drank from the chalise. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"I am sorry, Daveth. Jory please step forward."  
"No... no I did not sign up for this. I have a wife... a-a child." He drew out his sword, fear filling his face instantly.  
"There is no turning back." Duncan set the cup on the altar and drew out his small dagger. Jory took the first swing. Duncan blocked it and stabbed him in the stomach, Jory loosing blood by the second. I gasped, but I drew in my breath. "I am sorry, Jory." He looked over at me.

"Katelya, you have been choosen by the great good of the Grey Wardens." He gave me the chalise. I drank the blood and handed it back. My vision was getting darker. I heard one last thing before everything went black. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Katelya Cousland."

* * *

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_-Ed Sheeran, The A Team_


	5. Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets

Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets  
*Duncan's Point Of View.*  
"She is alive." I looked over at Alistair's worried expression and back at Katelya. "Katelya is a strong girl, Alistair. But when it comes to her emotions, be easy on her." I looked over at Katelya again. She looks... at peace. Like she doesn't have a care in the world. Alistair sighed.  
"Duncan, I kind of figured that. I've known Kat for a while. She's... well, Katelya. She just looks out for others then other people. It's almost like she doesn't care for herself." Katelya's eyes turned a light blue shade of color, filling her entire eye. It faded almost instantly and she woke up, fazed about what's going on.

"Um... what's going on? I remember being here then passing out." She said sheepishly.  
"Your eyes..." Alistair said. Katelya gave him the weirdest look, but then she realized what he was talking about. She turned her face away and let out a long breath. _What? _I thought to myself.  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I'll explain tomorrow. I'm really tired. And dizzy..."

She tried standing up but failed and slumped back on her knees. Her blank expression had Alistair most confused.  
"This normally doesn't happen. Is it normal, Duncan?" He turned to face me.  
"Yes, it's very normal to happen. She was just passed out for a little longer so her legs can be a little wobbly. Can you escort her back to the tent?" He nodded and offered her his hand. She accepted it and stood up.

* * *

*Katelya's Point Of View*  
So, now they know. They know, because they saw my eyes, according to Alistair. I still remember it all like it happened yesterday. But then, I was to young to realize what it would cost me now...

_Flashback *4 Years Ago*_

_After I shortly went to sleep, I was a place where I normally not am. Fourteen year old Katelya took over, which meant curiosity took over easily. I roamed around until a spirit came into my vision. _An approach from the Fade, That's what Father Aldous said, right? _I thought.  
"Greetings, Katelya Cousland." I gave the spirit a weird glance.  
"How do you know my name? And who are you?"_

_"I am a spirit of justice, you may call me Justice though. I have no other name to be called by." I nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Now let me explain. I am a spirit, not a demon. Demons let their desires get in the way of their thoughts, and it corrupts the person its making an offering with. Manipulates the person. You can trust me, for I will not harm you in any way. I have a proposal. I shall guide you in your journey in life, for you will be successful. The only way you can actually contact me is if you enter the Fade."_

"But I am no mage, how will I enter the Fade then?" I asked Justice.  
"Your slumber, that is how you're here right now." He responded.  
"Oh. Continue then." He nodded then began to explain more.

_"I shall be in your body, I shall try not to take control. But the price of accepting me are only a few things. You will be come a spirit warrior, and remain one for your life. Your eyes will glow a light shade of blue in combat or revival incase you get knocked _ can _find out about me easily. a__nd if I take control, plus you have no contol over me. The positives are that you will not be posessed, and I will respect your privet things in your life. Do you accept?" Justice asked. _He doesn't seem that bad. Plus it'll prove that I'm a good warrior.

_"I accept, Justice." I offered my hand and he shook it. He entered my body and I woke up with a cold sweat. I looked in the mirror, my eyes turned a light blue color, just like he said. "Woah." I said, walking out of the room in my nightgown. _

_*Flashback Over*_

We both reached my tent. I looked over at Alistair with great thanks  
"Thank you, Alistair. Now, I think I have some explaining to do..."  
"Yeah, you do. And I'd like to hear it please." He said, staring straight into my green eyes.  
"Okay, remember that one time when I was fourteen and I ran away from that one Satinalia party in Redcliffe?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, I have a spirit inside of me. His name is Justice, and he came out during then. I guess he just makes me... stronger. I don't know what was happening then, but all I know is that my eyes always turn a percing light blue and when my hands aren't covered while leather gloves, my veins turn a cyan color. Please, don't let that change your opinion on me. I accepted the deal when I was fourteen. See you in the morning." I went in my tent and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, no sign of Justice in my sleep. I was really hungry. I slowly stood up. My feet let me stand this time. My mabari, Ashton trotted in here and Oren came in the tent.  
"Good morning, Auntie! The nice man, Alistair told me to come get you. It's time for breakfast!" He chriped, always a bit hyper.  
"Morning, Oren. Okay, I'll be out it a second." He smiled and left the tent, Ashton trotting out with him. I put on my light leather armor and went outside. Alistair looked at me once I left the tent. So did Oren and Duncan.

"You know you guys are kind of creeping me out right now... especially you Alistair..." I trailed off. He shook his head, as if trying to wake up.  
"Sorry, Katelya. Just daydreaming. I have no idea what they're doing over there, to be honest."

* * *

*Alistair's Point Of View*  
(After the Joining)  
So, Katelya really is a spirit warrior. I actually guessed that a couple of times. But she claimed that I was seeing things. It took my mind a couple minutes to process that._ Percing light blue eyes... that would explain a lot during the Joining. And cyan colored veins. _I wonder what would happen if something happened to Justice, would she just... _die? _Worry spread through my entire body.

"Oh! Alistair! Sorry, I wasn't looking to be honest, are you alright?" Duncan asked me. Oh, I just ran into Duncan. _No, really? Think, Alistair.  
_"I'm fine. And I know why Katelya had those glowing blue eyes covering the entire eye."  
"What is it then?" Curiosity took over his voice. I took in a long breath.

"Katelya is a spirit warrior. She made a deal with a spirit at age fourteen. Which is four years ago."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's 6 AM and I started at 4:30 AM. I was bored, okay? -RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Most nights I don't know anymore..._  
_-FUN, Some Nights_


	6. Chapter 5: Justice And Anders

Chapter 5: Justice and Anders  
*Katelya's Point Of View.*  
The thought that Alistair knew about Justice kind of scared me. I've never told anyone about him, and what if he spreads it around?  
**Katelya, don't let your fear over take you. **Justice's voice echoed in my mind.  
_Well what _am _I supposed to do then? Let it out on Alistair? _I asked him.

**You really don't get it. Nobody can physically take me out of your body. We can only do that, and in the Fade also. Just think... **And with that, he was out of my thoughts. I sighed and sat down. Justice is right... he really can't leave. He vowed to me that he would be there for me, even in tough times.  
"He's right." I spoke softly to myself. Duncan approached me, taking slow strides next to Oren and Alistair.

"I heard about Justice, but I'm worried about you, Katelya." He said.  
"Well don't. It's going to get you no where. I've been fine for the past four years, so why worry now?" I snapped, it coming out a lot harsher then I intended it to be. My face softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh."  
"It's fine, just... show me these powers." I nodded and took off my gloves.

"Duel me, it works better that way." I looked over at Alistair. He nodded and took out his sword and shield. I grabbed out the family sword, which was thankfully two-handed. He took the first swing, I blocked it with my sword, my eyes already turning a light shade of blue. I attacked back, but even more forcefully. It nearly knocked him to the ground. He tried to tackle me to the ground, but my veins started burning, causing my veins to pop out and have a burst of energy get him off forcefully.

"That's basically it."  
"I just have one question." Duncan glanced at my veins, then back at my face.  
"And what would that be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How are you a rogue, and a warrior at the same time?"  
"I was actually expecting that question. My mother was a rogue too, so after I had being a warrior mastered, I asked her to teach me to be a rogue. She said no, but she eventually relented later on." I had a smile, but it eventually faded. "I miss them so much."

"Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Alistair chimed in. I nodded as I slowly made my way back to my tent. I climbed in and fell asleep.

_The Fade:  
"**Welcome back, Katelya, I want you to meet another person that I've been helping lately.**" There was a man behind him. He had blonde hair, and a staff on his back. It was obvious that he was a mage. "**Anders, this is Katelya Cousland, she is a Grey Warden in Ostagar. Katelya, this is Anders. Anders is a Circle Mage in Magi, I have a feeling you too shall meet in a place not in the Fade.**" He finished. _

_"Nice to meet you, Anders. As Justice said, my name is Katelya. But you can call me Kat." He flashed me a smile.  
"So this is the other person Justice keeps on telling me about. Nice to meet you, Kat. I was a new mage when Justice approached me. How old were you?"  
"I was fourteen. Which was about four years ago."_

I woke up in a jolt, sweating and breathing hard.  
"Katelya? What's wrong?" Alistair asked me. "Duncan told me to come check on you, and you were thrashing around."  
"Bloody perfect. Everything's fine, Alistair. I assure you of that."  
"You really didn't sound like that. So tell me." He put a big, warm hand on my shoulder. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I simply do what is best for others. I believe others are more important than myself, and Justice supports that." He shook his head, his hazel eyes staring straight into my emerald green eyes.  
"I can't stand seeing you putting yourself down. Just rest for now. We have a battle tomorrow."  
"Alistair, I've been sleeping for quite a while now." I pointed out to him. He relentled, letting me out of the tent.

* * *

"So what's with you Alistair?" I asked him as we walked along the roads of Ostagar. He looked at me, his eyes with a trace of curiosity. "You still have all the features that we had when we were younger, but I'm all changed now." I scrunched up my nose a little bit.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that you're the Katelya that still rejects every guy going after her. And every way is creative rather then straight to the point. Or are you 'changed' as you say?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"And I'm pretty sure you're still the Alistair that loves cheese and is afraid of heights!" I shot back, a dimpled smile taking over my face.  
"I bet you that I am a _lot _faster at climbing trees now." He pointed at the tree right by the water that's surrounding Ostagar.  
"Bet you not." I was still smiling.

"Okay, then it's a deal. Three, two, one go!" He rushed out. I took off to the tree, reaching the stump quickly. Alistair was right next to me though. Thanks to my smaller figure, I was able to get on the first branch a lot faster. I hoisted myself up as Alistair tried to push me off to a lot lower branch. He grabbed ahold of the branch and got up, catching up to me the fastest I've ever seen him. I dashed up to the next branch, almost at the top. He grabbed my leg, and me being me, screamed he took that as an advantage and dashed to the left, next to the very top. He got onto the branch at the top.

"Well, you proved me wrong by a longshot." I said smiling.  
"So what do I get? Fancy cheeses?" He asked excitedly.  
"Sorry, but we never bet anything on it. So therefore, I don't have to give you anything." My smile turned into a smirk. I jumped down, not a single scratch on my body.  
"Nothing?" He asked with disappointment.

"Well, I'll give you air, that's the limit. Sorry!" I walked off, smirking the entire way back to the main parts of Ostagar.

* * *

_Author's Note: Guess who's on a writing spree! I've had this weird cycle where I've been up until 5 or 6 and wake up at noon. It's actually been going on for a while now... who cares! More chapters for you guys! Love you all! Bye! -RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on_

_Still a little bit of your ghost, your witness_  
_Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_  
_You step a little closer each day_  
_That I can't say what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly_  
_Love ‒ it taught me to lie_  
_Life ‒ it taught me to die_  
_So it's not hard to fall_  
_When you float like a cannonball_  
_-Damien Rice, Cannonball_


	7. Chapter 6: Morrigan

Chapter 6: Morrigan  
*Katelya's Point Of View*  
I woke up with a sudden jolt, looking at the surroundings around me. It was a small hut, a woman with black hair in a bun fixing the books on a shelf. She turned around, her yellow-amber ones meeting mine.  
"Ah, your eyes have finally awoken, Mother shall be please." Her sultry voice said. I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous of her. She's very pretty, and I'm just me.  
"Not to be rude and all, considering you saved me from the Tower of Ishal, but who are you exactly?"

"I am Morrigan, your friend met me when he came to recover the Grey Warden treaties. You were injured on the tower, and my mother and I came and rescued you and the other Grey Warden. Apparently, your mabari and the little boy followed you here." She said again.  
"Well, what happened to the darkspawn, to the King?" I asked.  
"The King died in battle, betrayed by a man on the battlefield. I do not know his name, but he was supposed to respond to your signal. As for the darkspawn, they could be anywhere by now."

_So that was the Kings plan, wasn't it Justice? To send Alistair and I to the Tower because he knew something was going to happen._**  
It probably was, Katelya. He knew Loghain** **was going to betray him in battle, so he planned to spare two just in case. And, it had to be you and Alistair. **Justice said in my mind.  
_Ah. I should probably get back to Morrigan. _

"Thanks for everything Morrigan. Oh, I'm Katelya by the way. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled, while she looked taken aback a bit.  
"I... you are welcome. And such manners from someone I just met... that's a proper, civil greeting, even here in the Wilds."  
"I should probably go see Alistair. He'll be worried."  
"Your armor is in that chest. I will stay, and make something to eat." She said, pointing to a chest by the bed. I stood up and took the armor out, blushing because I'm only in my small clothes. I slipped it on and went outside.

Alistair was looking at the lake. Oren and Ashton sitting next to him. An old woman was the first to spot me.  
"See, lad? Here is the girl, alive. I told you, she's a strong girl." Alistair turned around. He looked shocked to see me alive.  
"You... you're alive. Huh. I thought for sure you were dead!" I smiled.

"Well, here I am. Alive and all." I said, stepping towards him. He embraced me in a hug, mourning the loss of all the people in the battle.  
"Katelya, we are the only two Grey Wardens alive. How are we supposed to defeat this Blight alone?" He asked, pulling away from the embrace.  
"Well, I honestly have know ideas. How about you... do you have anything?" I asked to the old woman, who I'm guessing is Morrigan's mother.  
"Well, you can gather up allies and make sort of an army."  
"We can go to Arl Eamon. I know him, he's a good man." Alistair pitched in.

"Surely we have other allies to call on." I said.  
"Of course! The treaties! It states that the allies have to aid us during a Blight."  
"What about my family's army? Surely I could reclaim Highever and find Fergus."  
"You could find papa?" Oren asked me.

"If I tried Oren. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to find Fergus. We need him, he has the claim to Highever and can easily get the castle back."  
"Kat, if he even was able to be found, he's probably is with other people among the survivors of the battle."  
"I don't care, Alistiar. I'm going to find Fergus one way or another. I have to find him."  
"Wait, you say your brother is Fergus Cousland, making you his sister?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Morrigan's mother left for a second. She came back with a thin man with brown hair. He had brown eyes, he looked an awful lot like Fergus, but a bit thinner then him.  
"Hey sister." The man croaked out. I gasped, covering my mouth. I was at a lost for words.  
"Papa!" Oren screamed, running towards his father.

"Hey Oren! Kat, you saved him?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"He was the only one I managed to save out of the massacre. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, Katelya. Howe was a treacherous bastard anyway. Alistair, nice to see you again."  
"Nice to see you too, Fergus." They shook hands. I rolled my eyes.

"You lads have known each other for a while. But now it's all awkward."  
"Ahh, typical spitfire of the family." I groaned.  
"Only Allison calls me a spitfire. So, do what ever you lads do to catch up and I'll just sit here by Ashton" I sat on the ground as I watched Alistair and Fergus catching up. Sometimes I wonder what lads do to catch up with one another.

* * *

*Alistair's Point Of View*  
"Break my sister's heart, and I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce. Or in other words, I'll chop of your balls." Fergus said. I tried not to look nervous. _Wow, what a way to greet me, Fergus. Might as well play it stupid, right?_  
"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly. Fergus rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in all of Thedaus.  
"It's obvious you fancy Katelya. A person who is blind could even see that." _And he saw right through that._

"Oh... is it really that obvious?" I asked him in a hushed voice. He nodded. I groaned. "I never thought it was _that _obvious."  
"Hey, relax. Katelya still hasn't noticed. I think you're okay. For now." I scoffed.  
"Like that makes me feel any better."  
"It should... somehow."

"Well, we should probably get back to the task on hand. Don't want to keep everyone else waiting."

* * *

*Katelya's Point Of View*  
"Auntie. what does fancy mean?" Oren asked me as we watched the lads walk back.  
"Oh Oren, fancy means you really really like someone." I said. _Where would he have heard that word? _  
"Really? I heard papa and Alistair talking, and papa said that Alistair fancies you." I raised my eyebrow.  
"Is that so?" I was blushing like crazy right now.

"Yeah! I heard him say that."  
"If I may interrupt, I have an offer for you and the other Grey Warden. In return for saving your lives, I have a thing that will help you along the way."  
"The stew is bubbling, shall we have two guests for the evening," Then she looked at me. "Or none?"

"The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly, as will you."  
"Such a shame... WHAT?" Morrigan exclaimed.  
"You heard me, girl. Last time I checked you had ears!" Morrigan's mother exclaimed.  
"Trhank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to come..."

"Don't be foolish, girl. She will be a great help for you and the darkspawn." I sighed.  
"We need all the help we can get. She is welcome along."  
"Have **I **no say in this?"  
"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. This is your chance." Morrigan sighed, looking at her mother.

"Fine, give me a moment to gather my things." She went inside the hut and came back out with a pack on her back. She asked what we wanted her to be.  
"I prefer you speak your mind." I said.  
"You'll regret saying that." Flemth said, laughing..  
"Mother, please, if she wants me to speak my mind, I shall. Let us be on our way."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ _Few things for me to clear up.  
1.) I'll add Fergus when I want to, screw you.  
2.) Listen to Cannonball's Cover By Little Mix while reading. If you finished, re-read it with this song._  
_3.) My was being a biatch,s o I'll be making a one-shot to make it up. :)__-RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_  
_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark _  
_The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling _  
_We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside your hand And you played it to the beat  
-Rolling In The Deep, Adele  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Lothering

Chapter 7: Lothering  
*Third Person Point Of View*  
Anyone wasn't sure what to make of Morrigan. Katelya thinks that she is very powerful and could be and a good help with the Blight, that she is a good person that just needs to open up to everyone. Katelya isn't the kind of person that thinks very low of people. She looked over at Alistair nervously. She had a feeling the two would hate each other, considering that Morrigan was very rude, not to her, but to most people. _If they fight, this is going to be the longest journey _ever. Katelya thought.

Alistair thought Morrigan was a very rude girl. But he would fight back with sarcasm. He will **NOT **tolerate more with the mage more then he has to. No matter how much that people ask to talk to her. He despised Morrigan. Alistair glanced at Katelya. She gave him a worried look. He ignored it and shrugged it off, not thinking much of it. He knew he was going to be teased by her if he told everyone about liking Katelya. And by her... he means Morrigan.

Fergus thought Morrigan has a lot of potential for living in the Wilds for all these years. Yet, at the same time he thought that Morrigan is very dangerous and could turn in to a blood mage anytime. He's heard about mages that become a blood mage and then have regrets later on. It makes you do stuff you originally don't want to do. Fergus looked over at her. She has an icy stare almost as cold as winter. She has amber eyes that could manipulate mostly anyone using seduction. He thinks you just have to be careful around her, because if you say the wrong words, you have a chance of being demolished by her.

Morrigan is next to Katelya, and can sense the veil in her. _Is she a mage? _She thought. _An apostate hiding from the tower like me? _It could be a possibility. But she didn't know that she is a spirit warrior. Morrigan thought that Alistair was a suspicious headed dimwit that needs to get a life. She thought very high of Katelya, though. She thinks she's intelligent and very powerful when needed. And very kind-hearted for a noble. As for Fergus... well, it's safe to say she started to fancy him a bit.

* * *

*Katelya's Point Of View*  
We walked along the path, on our way to Lothering. Oren is by Fergus, talking to him while Fergus is listening to him talk. Morrigan was stopping every once in a while to gather some herbs for the Maker knows what. Alistair was just silent. I don't know why, maybe because Duncan died and I'm the only Grey Warden left? I don't know. I sighed and ran my hand through my long, curly hair. We arrived to the place right outside of Lothering. There were some men on the arch, sitting on the ground.  
"Look, men! More travelers to attend to. I'm guessing the pretty one is the leader." The one with brown hair said.

"Errr... boss. They don't look much like travelers" The bald one told the leader, I'm guessing.  
"Nonsense! Greetings, travelers!" I looked at all the people. Five, not too hard.  
"You should listen to your friend there. We are not travelers." I said, smirking.  
"I told you." The bald one said again.

"The toll applies to everyone..." I smirked again, knowing this was too easy.  
"So, you're a rogue. You poor thing." I purred at the person who seems to be the right hand, walking at him slowly.  
"Why am I poor?" I leaned in, as if I was going to kiss him, but stabbed his stomach. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain.  
"That's why." I put my dagger back in its sheath. "Any other takers?" Everyone shook their head in fear. "Then I suggest you run, before I change my mind." They all took of running, and we made our way down the stairs. Nobody spoke, still in shock in what I did. Fergus was the first to speak.

"Um, Kat? What was that?" He asked.  
"They were an easy target, Oriana taught me to use seduction, so I did. Do I have to spell it out?" He sighed.  
"No, I'm just concerned about you." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Fergus, I'm obviously here and still alive. Nothing has changed about me, so why start worrying now?"

"I guess you're right. Why start worrying now..."  
"If I may pitch my opinion in, t'was a very good trick you used... I like you." I looked over at Alistair for his opinion. He scratched the back of his neck, clearly not knowing what to say.  
"It drove them off, why didn't you just use your.-" I cut him off right away.  
"I didn't need to, thank you very much." He got the hint and nodded. Everyone else looked at me confused.

"What thing is he talking about, Auntie?" Oren asked. I sighed, it's either sooner or later. But I choose later.  
"I'll tell you guys later. I don't want to talk about it." I walked into Lothering and entered the small pub. There were some men that looked kind of like the ones that guarded the Tower of Ishal with Alistair and I.  
"Look, it's the Grey Warden." He said.

"Why does everyone want me?" I asked.  
"You were a Grey Warden, are you not? You betrayed and killed the King on the battlefield."  
"Is that what everyone claims? Maybe you should get your facts right before you assume anything." I snapped.  
"Frankly, we don't care. Teyrn Loghain sent us to get you, so we will." A red headed Sister stepped in.

"Surely, there's no need for trouble." She said.  
"This woman is a Grey Warden, a traitor to the King. She needs to _die_." He pulled out his weapon and swung at me. I dodged it and pulled out my daggers. I slashed at his face, leaving a long line of blood on his face. He swung at me again, but I blocked it with my daggers. I slashed his stomach, he fell to the ground. "Alright! We surrender."

"Good, they've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." The red headed girl said.  
"Take a message to Loghain." I snarled.  
"What would you like to tell him?" He straightened up a bit.  
"Tell him the Grey Wardens know what happened. We're coming for him." He nodded and ran off.

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just stand by. My name is Leliana." She said.  
"I appreciate what you tried to do there, Leliana. My name is Katelya. A pleasure to meet you."


	9. Chapter 8: Secretly In Love

_Warrning: I'm going to warn you now, this chapter is going to have some intense words... Alistair is going to seem like an ass hole in this chapter. And before I get comments saying, "Whatever your name is, you ruined Alistair! You slut nugget!" First off, my name is Sydney, and there is a reason, and I know that there isn't pub in the middle of this time period, but I think 'tavern' is overused. So eff you. I also like using the word 'cunt' so don't be surprised if you see it a lot. -RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

Chapter 8: Secretly In Love  
*Katelya's Point Of View*  
"I want to come along and help you against the Blight." Leliana blurted out. I smiled.  
"We need all the help we can get. Welcome along." I shook her hand and the both of us left the pub. We met up with the rest of the group.  
"Who's your friend? In case you haven't noticed, the Blight isn't for tea and cakes." Alistair said rather rudely. I was taken aback a bit, but came back to reality.

"Oh take that remark and shove it up your ass, Alistair. Have some respect. This is Leliana. Leliana, this is Alistair, Morrigan, my brother Fergus, my nephew Oren, and my mabari Ashton. According to Fergus, he's not staying here long. He's going back to reclaim the castle in Highever, and taking Oren with him."  
"It's nice to meet you all, I look forward traveling with you all."  
"You seem rather... ravishing if I may add." Alistair flirted with her. She blushed and looked away. _Is this cunt for real?_ It actually hurt, I'll admit that. I'll try to smile through this pain...

"Coming off a bit strong, are you not, Alistair?" Morrigan asked. I raised my eyebrow as well. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.  
"Shut it, Morrigan." He snapped. I decided I had enough of his attitude and defended Morrigan.  
"Actually, Alistair, I'm sure we would appreciate it if you stopped being such a dick and just move on with life. You're not going to get every girl in life."  
"Why don't you stop being a whore first, you're not going to get every guy to like you." Fergus looked at me with a nervous glance.

_Justice, why did he turn into a dick all of a sudden?  
_**Huh, I've never heard you actually swear before.  
**_Only when people deserve it...  
_**As for your question, I have no idea. He was all sweet and adorable,** **now he's so cold and mean. Anyways, Anders has agreed to stay in the tower a while longer so you two could meet. I suggest you go there quickly.**  
_Thanks, Justice. I'm going to get back to reality now._

"Set up camp, I've been knocked out for a few days, but I'm tired."  
"Quit the whining." Alistair snapped at me. I bit my lip and turned away.  
"Okay, then the rest of you set up camp, I will be doing a few things. Don't bother looking for me." Everyone started setting up tents as I walked away from the rest of them.

I went as far as my legs could take me. I've only been to Lothering a few times, but I always know a place to go. The place was very calming, it had a lot of trees, a pond, and a waterfall. It's truly breathtaking if you ask me. I sighed, sitting down by one of trees. I don't understand what I did wrong. What did I do this time? A tear rolled down my cheek as I tried to think what I did. I heard fast footsteps trotting my way. Out of the bushes came Ashton. I smiled and petted him.

"I guess you were too fast for them to catch up, weren't you, Ashton?" He panted happily in my response. He knew that he couldn't make a noise, or he will alert everyone else and people will come to his barks. I sighed. Ashton whined, wondering why I'm sad.

"Want to talk about it?" A voice asked from behind. I turned around to see Leliana.  
"When I say 'Don't bother looking for me,' I'm pretty sure I mean it." She rolled her eyes.  
"It's clear that Alistair is being a jerk to you, he seems not like the type. So something has to be going on between you two." I shook my head.  
"No, actually when we arrived in Lothering I went straight to the tavern or pub, whatever you want to call it, and when I came back with you he started being the biggest jerk that you will ever meet."

"Hm... I don't see why he would do that. He can't just have a sudden change in a mood."  
"I don't know if I was too harsh or what... but I did tell him one thing that could have effected his thoughts towards me."  
"Well what would that be?"  
"When I was fourteen, I was approached in the Fade by a spirit of Justice, he offered me some powers, and he is inside of me too. He respects me... so I am what everyone would call a spirit warrior. Please don't tell anyone." She smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now, time for the truth. What do you actually think of him?" I sighed and looked out to the water, the rush of the water calming me.  
"I'm secretly in love with him... I'm in fucking love and he doesn't see that. He just sees me as some kind of whore that has to have every guy. Well pardon me for being a noble, it's not like I had a choice. I'm just confused. I guess I'm also a bit betrayed and sad." A comforting hand rubbed my back, but Leliana was just staring in shock at the figure behind me. He had blonde hair in a ponytail and a staff on his back. I recognized him right away.

"Anders!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "What are you doing out of the tower? I thought that Justice said..."  
"Well he was wrong. I got utterly bored in the Circle and Justice told me you were in Lothering. Then I found this fellow name Alistair and he said this girl, Leliana, came to find you, so I followed the dog tracks here and that's what's happening right now." Leliana cleared her throat.  
"Katelya, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, Leliana, this is Anders. We both have the same spirit of Justice in our bodies. Anders, this is Leliana, Leliana is my friend and traveling friend."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking his hand. He smiled, then turned back to me.  
"I have to get going, Kat. The Templars are awfully sneaky. If you need me, I will be over at a camp outside of Lothering." I nodded.  
"What do you say? We'll head back to camp and Alistair can apologize to you."  
"Okay,..." I said, not really trusting this.

We walked back to the camp and everyone turned to look over at me. Everyone but Alistair, which is the reason why I came here.  
"Oh great, she's back."  
"Fuck off, Alistair. Forget this, Lel. I'm staying with Anders until we got back on track." Alistair looked at me and jumped up.  
"Anders? Who is this Anders?" He grabbed my arm to keep me from walking away.

"He's one of two people who are shtick up for me from your douchy attitude." Next thing I know his hand connected with my face. I stumbled back a bit. I can take a hit, but I just lost all of my emotions in the sentence I spoke. "I love you, there I said it. But now, I don't even know you anymore. Don't even bother trying to find me, because I'm done, I will defeat this Blight myself if I have to."

* * *

_Author's Note: Alistair's Pov coming soon... Old Spice is too powerful, let this commercial end! -RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_  
_-Olly Murs, Troublemaker_


	10. Chapter 9: Explanations

Chapter 9: Explanations  
*Alistair's Point Of View*  
"Alistair, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met! How could you do that to Katelya?" Leliana yelled. I flinched back a little bit.  
"It was indeed low of you." Morrigan said. _Typical Morrigan, but it was really low of me. _  
"Don't look at me, I know I'm a jerk, but it wasn't my idea to become a total jerk to her, it was Fergus' idea." Everyone turned to look at him. Leliana gave him a look of disappointment.

"Her own brother. It's your fault she left! Why would you even do that? She was _crying _because of you. She _loves _Alistair, but is too shy to admit it. But thanks to you, she's feeling betrayed and has no idea anymore! She's been hiding a secret from you for four years because she doesn't want to be judged. You're not even there to comfort her anymore, you just betrayed her. I don't want to see my friend hurt. Have fun, because I'm the only one that knows where she is." Leliana took off running in a direction, the disappeared completely. Fergus sighed.

"Why did I think that would work? I'm utterly stupid." He buried his hands in his face. Morrigan stood there, not knowing what to say. She shook her head and went into her tent.  
"I tried, I don't know why she even likes me. I'm just a mean jerk to her. She can have anyone she wants, yet she choose me to fall in love with."  
"Well, she has been ever since she was fifteen, Alistair, you could tell she missed you after two years, she became a bit depressed. My guess is that Katelya is just hurt, yet confused. She really doesn't know what to do."

"Alistair, Fergus!" A voice screamed. Leliana was rushing towards us. "You two are lucky, Katelya agreed to give the both of you another chance. She is making her way back, but be careful, when I tapped her shoulder, she almost cut my leg off in shock, or fear."  
"Well, that's Katelya for you, one time she-"  
"Threw a dagger near your head, but it wedged into a tree." We all turned to look at the voice. She waved. "Hi, Alistair. Hi, Fergus." Katelya leaned back on a tree. Leliana smiled and looked over at her.

"Hi Kat." Fergus mumbled. I waved back.  
"Hey Kat." She smiled.  
"Leliana told me what happened. I'm glad she came while she did, otherwise I would have been off to the Circle to get the allies myself. Fergus, I forgive you, I understand what you were trying to do, and I appreciate for what you tried to do."  
"How did you know his intention?" Morrigan asked her.

"Something all Couslands know, it's a talent. As for you..." She trailed off looking at me. She went up to me and slapped me across the face. I'll admit, it hurt a bit. "I think we're even now. You're forgiven." I smiled. She clapped her hands together. "Okay, now lets get on with the Blight." We packed up the camp and went up the hill a bit to get back on the temple.

* * *

*Katelya's Point of View*  
"Someone help us!" A voice called. I dropped my pack and rushed up the hill, grabbing my daggers along the way. I sliced at the Hurlock's stomach. Alistair blocked an attack from the Hurlock Alpha he was fighting. Leliana pulled out her bow and hit them with arrows behind the two of us, along with Morrigan. She was shooting magic at the Genlock. She cast a spell and shot it at the Genlock, causing a chain between the darkspawn. Fergus was protection Oren as Ashton pounced on a Hurlock, ripping and shredding at it.

All of the darkspawn were dead in a blink of an eye. The dwarf came forward with another dwarf smaller dwarf behind him.  
"Mighty timely arrived, my friend. I am much obliged." He said. I smiled at him.  
"I'm always happy to save people innocent from dying. Or the darkspawn. Which ever one sounds less selfish. My name is Katelya, a pleasure to meet you."  
"The name's Bodhan Feddic, and this here is my boy, Sandal."  
"Hello." Sandal said quietly.

"So may I ask where you are headed? Perhaps our paths are going the same way." I chuckled, and he gave me a look of confusion.  
"I highly doubt you want to travel with a Grey Warden..." He look like he understood after that.  
"A Grey Warden? I see, well, lets pack up and be on our way, there's a long way ahead of us."  
"Goodbye." Sandal said. We put our weapons away and made our way out of Lothering.

_The massive dragon circled around the Tower, and landed on a bridge. It looked like it was in a meeting and it was the leader of the meeting. It breathed out some magic kind of thing, and it was ear piercing. It leaped up from the bridge and swooped down to the pit of darkspawn and let out another ear piercing scream, as if it was directing the entire horde of plans. __  
_I woke up with a sudden jolt, sweating and breathing heavily. _What kind of dream is that? More like a nightmare though.  
"_Bad dreams, huh?" A voice said. I looked over at Alistair, I nodded, still in shock.  
"It seemed so... so real."  
"Well, it is real, sort of. You see, the archdemon, it 'talks' to the horde." I sighed.

"Well, thanks, Alistair." He smiled.  
"That's what I'm for, delivering bad news to the witty lined ones."

* * *

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_My conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn  
-Natalie Imbruglia. Torn  
_


	11. Chapter 10: Redcliffe

Chapter 10: Redcliffe  
*Third Person's Point Of View*  
The wind blew on Katelya's hair as she was leading the group to Redcliffe. They all decided to get the Arl's help first, then use the treaties. The group had a new person; Sten, he is a Qunari seeking answer for the Blight. He is very silent and doesn't speak much to the rest of the group. He usually keeps to himself.

Katelya turned her head to look at Alistair and Leliana talking. _They would make a cute couple. _She thought. _I'm not the one to judge, but they would. _In her head, Justice sighed.  
**Katelya, you have to stop pushing back your emotions for him. **  
_I put others before myself, it's greedy and selfish if I take him away from Leliana.  
_**Who cares? Just try, you never know what you might feel. Anders thinks that too, so just go for it.  
**_It's too soon to tell... maybe he really is a jerk. _

Justice stopped trying to talk to Katelya, she was so stubborn sometimes. He could obviously tell that Alistair liked Katelya. There's no denying it. He doesn't know what to do about that. Katelya loves him, he loves her. But they're too shy to admit it, other then yesterday, they're in _love. _Why can't she just see that? Justice was just plain confused. He knows that they've known each other since they were nine years old or something like that. _Humans... _He thought.

Leliana was talking to Alistair, trying to get her answers about him and Kat. Leliana knew that she was confused and doesn't know what's going on, and that's she torn between many things.  
"So, do you fancy her?" She asked. He looked over at her.  
"I guess I do, I'm just confused." She nodded.  
"Not as confused as she is though." He gave her a weird look. "She's torn between many things right now. Her parents died, her brother was just found, then leaving with her nephew to go back to Highever. And she's also a Grey Warden."

"I really don't know, Leliana. I mean, I've know her, since I was eleven and she was nine."  
"Well, tell me a bit about her." He smiled, thinking of her."  
"Her birthday is the fifth of Justinian, she has naturally has brown hair, but got some dye in it at a young age. She got the naturally curly hair from her mother, she is the only one in her family with green eyes. I could go on for a while..." She smiled, she now had her answer.

Morrigan was watching Katelya, riding in the back with the new merchant, Bodhan. She enchanted her staff with lighting, making the magic a bit stronger on the weapon. Morrigan knew that Fergus would be going soon to go reclaim Highever. She doesn't know how, but she's come to fancy him a bit. It was a bout awkward though, considering his sister is her leader. It just made it all awkward, so she pushed his feelings back for him, refusing to fall in love this quickly.

Fergus was talking to his son, Oren. Once the group reaches Redcliffe, he'll be breaking it off with the group and going to reclaim Highever and restore the family teyrneir. Oren would be coming with him, having his stay with his cousins, Allison and Sierra. According to his sister, mother and father died at the hands of Howe, she escaped with Duncan when Howe's men broke through the doors. He _knew _something was going to happen when he left Highever. The Arl's men were delayed on purpose, leaving Kat in charge of the men.

_I should have known. She only managed to save Oren... what kind of man would do this? Howe and Father have known each other for years! They were partners during the invasion of the Orlesian Empire... if only I was there. If only I was there to help mother and father. Convinced Mother and Father to stay alive and that Father could actually reach the Servant's exit. _

* * *

*Katelya's Point Of View*  
The hills of Redcliffe were coming into view, which means that Fergus and Oren are going to be departing. I looked over at Fergus, and he looked over at me. He pulled me into an embrace.  
"Be safe Fergus, tell Allison and Sierra that I'm alive."  
"I will, you be careful too. I'll find a way to contact you when I get to Highever. If I see Howe, I'll sever his head." I laughed, but shook my head.  
"I will take on Howe, it's my battle to fight, Fergus. I could've done something to at least save Mother. So, I'll get him, that's a promise. To you and Father."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I wish you good luck."  
"You too, I'll be heading down to Redcliffe." He gave me a sad smile and departed. We went down to the bridge, where a man was.  
"You... you don't look like travelers. Are you here to help?" He asked.

"Help with what? What happened?"  
"So... really nobody's heard." I looked at him, questioning him.  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there is a civil war going on around Ferelden. What happened?" He sighed, shaking his head. He glanced over at the castle.

"Redliffe is being attacked at night, by monsters."

* * *

_Author's Note: A la mierda. A la mierda todo. I'm mad so I'm speaking Spanish._

* * *

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
_ Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_ Until the crowd goes home_  
_ What we gonna do ya'll?_

_ Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_ Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_ Give me scars, give me pain_  
_ Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_ There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_ Here comes the fighter_  
_ That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_ This one's a fighter.  
-The Fighter, Gym Class Heros  
_


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1: Monsters In Redcliffe

_Authors Note: I have freaking super glue on my leg. Well, crap. And for those of you that read the note I posted, Sydney is actually my screen name, I don't like giving out my real name. But since all of you asked so nicely, my real name is Lucinda Carter. My friend's younger sister's name is Sydney Morley and she will be auditioning also! Without further a do, Chapter 11! -RunningWildAndFree_

* * *

Chapter 11: Monsters From The Castle {Part 1}  
*Katelya's Point Of View*  
"Wait... you're saying that Redcliffe is getting attacked by these monsters, and they're supposedly coming from Eamon's Castle?" I asked, once the story was told. I was very confused. "What about the Arl though? Is he okay?" The lad named Thomas shook his head.  
"He was poisoned by a mage that was in the Cas-"  
"Wait, wait, wait." Alistair interrupted. "Why would there be a mage in the Castle in the first place? It's not like the Arl needs any." Thomas just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to me.

"We need all the help we can get, that's why I'm taking you to Bann Teagan. He'll explain it all." I raised my eyebrow.  
"What? Why is Bann Teagan here?" He shrugged, clearly not knowing the answer to my question.  
"Enough fooling around now, I've know Katelya long enough to say she's relentless, and going to save this village. So I suggest we get a move on before night. There's no way that I will be nice in any sores though. Go, have fun, and I will stay behind and be the girl that does nothing." Morrigan cut in. Alistair opened his mouth to speak.  
"A bit harsh, don't you think? Even from an icy witch like you" _Oh dear Maker, help us all. _I thought.

"Thomas." I hissed quietly. His head snapped towards me. "Do you think you can take us to see Bann Teagan, I don't want to be here while these two will be arguing like a mad man." Thomas slightly chuckled, motioning for us to follow him. Alistair and Morrigan were left by the bridge arguing, while Leliana, Ashton, Sten, and I went to go see Teagan. Thomas ran down the hill and opened the doors to the Chantry. We all stepped inside, Alistair and Morrigan rejoining us after a bit.

_And now, another pair that would look cute together. Sigh. _There was a rush of adrenaline that rushed through my veins, signaling that something was wrong with Justice. My eyes lit up a bit, probably because they were turning a light blue. Everything quickly faded, turning back to normal. I heard Justice's angry voice in my mind.  
**Katelya Rae Cousland, how many times do I personally have to tell you, Alistair has _feelings _****for you, so open up to him a bit, you never know what his reaction. **Leliana tapped my shoulder.

"Kat, your eyes went a light blue, what's going on?" I sighed and leaned against the stone wall.  
"It's him, he... got angry. I was warned this was going to happen." Leliana looked at me again, unsure what to think.  
"Let's just focus at the task at hand." We all walked over to Teagan, and his eyes instantly met mine. He smiled and leaned back on the wall behind him.  
"Well, if it isn't Katelya Rae Cousland. Long time no see, my lady. I've heard about the attack on Highever, and they said there were no survivors. Except for maybe Fergus. I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

"Nice to see you again, Teagan, it has been a while. I've heard about Eamon's condition, but I'm also here to help Redcliffe with the invasions every night. I've visited this village since I was a child, I can't stand to see this place go, you have our support, Teagan." He smiled and looked at Alistair.  
"Do I know you? You seem very familiar." Alistair opened his mouth, but I quickly cut him off.  
"Teagan, this is Alistair. He was in Redcliffe until the age of thirteen. You two know each other quite well." Alistair gave me a pained look, as I smirked and leaned back on the wall.

"Alistair?" Teagan asked slowly, then his smile spread across his face. "By the Maker, Alistair, it is you! I heard about the Grey Warden's also, and I didn't believe a word of it." Alistair gave Teagan a questioning look.  
"What are they saying about the Grey Wardens?" His face fell grave as he gave Alistair the news.  
"Loghain is calling all the Grey Wardens traitors and killers to the King, and has a bounty set up for you two." My face fell as Alistair's face filled with anger.  
"That's not even true, for the Maker's sake! It was Loghain that pulled out of the battle and deserting King Cailin. I know I couldn't trust him."

"Loghain has always been against my family. He and Howe thinks we were supporting the Orlesian Empire during the war, and he teamed up with Howe to kill my family. Then Loghain found out that I was still alive, and Maric's bastard is still alive too, and he wants us all dead. It all makes sense now." I buried my face in my hand, so embarrassed that I could catch on to this sooner.  
"Katelya might be on to something, he wants to destroy the both of you so he can rule Fereldan and make a tyranny in all of Fereldan, tearing it apart in the process. He knows that the Couslands are powerful enough to take the throne, and Alistair is Maric's son, and he can also take the throne." Leliana said.

"Well whatever it might be, we still have to wipe out the horde of the monsters. What can we do to help?"

* * *

_On the first page of our story_  
_The future seemed so bright_  
_Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don't know why I'm still surprised_  
_Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_And you take that to new extremes_  
_But you'll always be my hero_  
_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Oh, I love the way you lie_  
_-Love The Way You Lie [Part 2], Rihanna_


End file.
